COTCOD VOL 32 - BEYOND TIME IMMORTAL
by saruviel
Summary: Chronicles of the Children of Destiny Volume Thirty-Two - Beyond Time Immortal


Chronicles of the

Children of Destiny

Beyond Time Immortal

By

D. T. A. Daly

.com

Copyright 6178 SC

Beyond Time Immortal

Callodyn soaked his socks in the laundry sink. He stood there, pouring on more hot water, adding in soap flakes, and then, the sink half full, he stirred it around with a bathroom back scrubbing brush, looked at his work, satisfied, and walked out of the laundry, back into the main living room of 29 Merriman Crescent, Macarthur, in Canberra in Australia in Terraphora, in the Realm of Eternity.

Callodyn the Cherubim was an old man – Daniel Thomas Andrew Daly – to be precise. A very, very, old man. He had lived more than one life, now, he had surmised. More than one ought to live, God told him each night. For Daniel was the final Child of Destiny, for the most part, alive, when others had gone to the great beyond, tasted their mortality, and finally caved on the nature of sin, which had swallowed them up, devoured them, and reminded them that unless you really do actually repent, then forget about immortality.

And the Children of Destiny had forgotten.

But Daniel hadn't.

These days he read the Torah, literally, most mornings. And then he went off to a simple job down in Greenway, in a public service department, part time, and came home. Then he prayed prayers that afternoon for the restoration of 25 people to his life. For it had taken him an eternity to work out, with the strength of his prayers being accredited by God worthy – or to be precise – capable of sustaining 25 other individuals. He had chosen them long ago, now, and God was at work on the remaining spiritual essences of these souls, which he kept within his heart, preparing them for their ultimate rebirth.

And thus Callodyn laboured in prayer.

He had learned his lessons, for the most part, about what God would and would not tolerate, and his Karaite Noahide faith had survived, so far, because he kept the faith.

But then he stood alone when Meludiel parted life one afternoon.

The theophany had come around one afternoon, looked at him, and said 'keep on dreaming', but gave him that familiar chuckle he had come to know well.

And so Daniel studied Torah, worked in his job, and every four weeks visited Fyshwick, practiced safe sex with a prostitute, did not attempt to get to know her very well, and lived his life.

And he prayed.

Eventually Cyril showed up one afternoon, fussing around the house, and looked at him.

'It's finished, Dan,' said his father. 'The prayer requirements for me. God will do the rest, now. You've paid enough.'

The theophany confirmed that the following day, and patted him on the back. A truly Almighty effort, for a human.

Mum, not much later, then the main family. Then Taylor, Katy and Kelly. And he was mostly complete. They just laughed. The heart of God was enough for them, so they all let him know. Drifting around in dream after dream and fantasy after fantasy, perpetually at rest.

But Daniel wanted to live real life.

So they didn't complain in the end. It would do.

'The sex is still good,' said Taylor, one afternoon. 'I've noticed, though, how serious I have become. Very forthright about it all.'

'The cost of eternal life,' responded Daniel. 'He never charges anything less than full compliance. Always has. Always will.'

'Fair enough,' said Katy.

'Suits me,' said Kelly.

Daniel took his girls and moved up the street a little, just a little up Merriman, and there they lived, the eternal children of destiny. They'd finally earned it. Daniel could finally rest.

Then one night God walked in, and looked at Daniel. 'Are you prepared to pray for others? It will take an eternal work, but there are thousands available at the moment.'

'Jesus Christ!' swore Daniel.

'Him too,' responded God.

Daniel didn't think that a laughing matter.

He considered the issue, agreed to the prayer regime, and got to work.

And, because of that, life went on. Eternally.

He got those who wanted to live, in the end, at the end of all the prayers of sanctification. Those who didn't need the heart of God, but could cope with it. He got them, and life continued on.

Merry highways.

Merry byways.

Predictable pathways.

Eternally forever.

THE END

Job

Job had a difficult time in the morning, a difficult time in the afternoon and a difficult time in the evening. First, the cats were stubborn. They didn't want tinned food. What the heck was their problem? He got out some raw meat, they just mewed. Then, after cooking it, they picked at it a little, until he finally cut it up into bite size portions. They hooked in. Fussy cats. Second, the advertising section at Noahide Books was having difficulties finding his lost ancient account. 'I'm bloody Job,' he said to them. 'Sorry. We can't find any records. The account seems to have been deleted.' Job was tempted to sue Callodyn, but gave in when Daniel pointed out that Job had been dead for aeons, so give him a break. But he wanted his cash none the less. He got it later that afternoon, but the bank wouldn't clear the payment until the following Monday. It was Thursday. He was upset. But the final thing was Elihu. He was shacked up in the back paddock, again, as usual. Been there all week since the resurrection, and was playing video games. Halo games, of all things. The real rush in living, apparently. Elihu had stolen most of his grub, and he was out of cash, not even the required funds to order a bloody pizza. And the cats had eaten all the chicken. His wife was not impressed.

The Uzite, finally upset, rang Callodyn. 'Buy me a pizza. Order it for me. You know the address.' Callodyn ordered 42 of them. It was one small relief for a difficult day, but he forgot the bloody soda. Job was too annoyed to ring again.

He didn't really mind being part of the recent resurrection of the Children of Destiny, as they were called. He didn't mind it at all, in fact. Oh, he recalled most of his recent times, adventuring away in the heart of God, enjoying the divine sleep of bliss all the dead enjoyed who had been righteous enough to gain the privilege. But a restart, however long it ultimately lasted, well, he wouldn't turn it down. And so he had suddenly popped up, from the dirt, somewhere in Terraphora in the Realm of Eternity, but Callodyn had quickly gotten him to his old address, and he was with his wife again, ready to start all over. And then Elihu had shown up, buggered off to the back paddock with one of his daughters, and had been 'borrowing' stuff ever since. Bloody Elihu.

This time around Job had a purpose. A mission. A point. He knew, for the most part, enough of the various meanings of life espoused by all and sundry, and a simple traditional focus on achieving wealth, fame and glory was on the agenda. He liked life well enough, was happy with the long rest in God's heart which had refreshed him well enough, and was now, for the most part, ready for the true eternal. Ready, now, like Superman, for the neverending battle of life.

And pizza, still, always tasted quite good.

Pity about the soda though.

The End

Memra the Majestic

Memra was sitting with Metatron. 'No circumcised? None at all?'

'Never again, apparently,' responded Metatron. 'God finally annoyed enough at them that they can rest in his heart and not bother the world anymore.'

'What about Jesus?'

'Logos is through with the friendship. Had enough. He's in there, too. In God's heart. He won't ever be reborn now, either. Callodyn objected. God didn't really see the point in arguing.'

'So we go on. As Adamides.'

'Adamides. Noahides. It was always going that way, sweetie. The Children of Destiny have lost them before. Souls. Hearts. Loves. There's no 70 Children of Heaven anymore, anyway. All dead. All gone. All the Hebrew peoples. He's started again, come to terms with his Rainbow Covenant, and moved on. Where life is.'

'Probably for the best, in the end,' responded Memra. 'The original faith. The original community. The Rainbow Covenant. Stick with that, let go of stubborn children, and walk on in eternal life with a better heart.'

'Exactly,' responded big brother Metatron. 'And even my sweetie Angela is over Islam. It's a relief.'

'Amen,' said Memra the Majestic, and that was that. That was that.'

The End

The New Order

Callodyn was looking over a basic list. God had given it to him. The New Order. The main Angels of Responsibility in this new world. The Eternal world. Not all the females were listed, and it was just the early hierarchies of angels. But an official list none the less. It read,

The 20 Children of Heaven & their Chosen Roles

Adam – the Author

Eve – Destiny

Samael – the Devil

Aphrayel – Death

Seth – the Chef

Adah - Fate

Noah – the Builder

Titea – the Mistress

Harry – The Wizard

Hermione – The Spellcaster

Ron – The Bowler

Elizabeth – The Baker

Daniel – the Dream lord

Ariel – the Lioness

James – War

Janie - Chaos

Callodyn – The Extraordinary

Mandy – The Musician

Enrique – the Entertainer

Lucy – the Witch

THE REALM OF INFINITY

The Angels of Infinity

The Onaphim

Samael (Callodyn Bradlock)

Dolphyel

Garanel

Kalel

Donel

Abrel

Damienyel

The Oraphim

Sandalphon (Leopold Bradlock)

Shamrenaphon

Kaleriaphon

Bastraphon

Zanaphon

Ternaphon

Divraphon

The Ozraphim

Atros

Badarios

Shalamios

Brentonios

Kadros

Davros

Eros

The Cherubim

Semyaza

Urakiba

Ramiel

Kokabiel

Mallintor

Kalan

Xaddadaxx

The Ketravim

Belzavier

Daravier

Shanavier

Kalavier

Maravier

Toravier

Xadavier

The Noahphim

Shadray (Justin Goldfire)

Beldray

Koray

Shendray

Hudderay

Toranay

Mistray

The Celestyel Angels

Gemrayel

Lovrayel

Aphrayel

Desrayel

Qadrayel

Zelophrayel

Elendayel

The Angels of Eternity

The Onaphim

Metatron

The Two Oraphim

Logos (Male)

Memra (Female)

The Seven Ozraphim (The Shadow Angels – All Male)

1. Karanasius (Is appointed Guardian and Mentor to Zaphon Keep)

2. Brendakius (Is appointed Guardian and Mentor to Terraphon Keep)

3. Shalvornius (Is appointed Guardian and Mentor to Mitraphon Keep)

4. Cardasius (Is appointed Guardian and Mentor to Pelnaphon Keep)

5. Rendorius (Is appointed Guardian and Mentor to Brephon Keep)

6. Shadvanius (Is appointed Guardian and Mentor to Romnaphon Keep)

7. Lelldorius (Is appointed Guardian and Mentor To Kalphon Keep)

The Seraphim Males of Eternity

1. Saruviel

2. Sariel

3. Bantriel

4. Cimbrel

5. Dameriel

6. Valandriel

7. Loquiel

8. Cosadriel

9. Kelkuriel

10. Gamrayel

11. Semambarel

12. Jontel

13. Yaramiel

14. Mistrel

15. Matrel

16. Kantriel

17. Daraqel

18. Simonuel

19. Azrael

20. Jerahmeel

21. Devuel

22. Zadennuel

23. Jamenuel

24. Talutiel

25. Phindwel

26. Remriddel

27. Roshael

28. Kalenuel

29. Gandel

30. Talzudiel

31. Sosteriel

32. Daniel

33. Radrukiel

34. Sadurael

35. Abraqel

36. Pendrael

37. Fazuel

38. Wendel

39. Berakiel

40. Ulantriel

41. Judayliel

42. Desdrael

43. Othaniel

44. Queriel

45. Zakiel

46. Saziel

47. Adruel

48. Halyudiel

49. Samael

And that was that, so to speak.

The End

Xaddadaxx and the Chaos Crystal

The Seventh Born of the Cherubim of Infinity looked at the map.

'Where to next?' asked Saruviel, new Firstborn of the Seraphim of Eternity.

'Bleak End should be somewhere along this road, I think. This dirt track. Probably about 20 miles.'

'Then on we go,' responded Saruviel.

As they drove Xaddadaxx thought back to events over the last few days. An anomaly had been secreted from the Nether of Eternity, which compassed the whole Realm, seeping up into fracture points, like fault lines, all across the entire realm. Fracture points of spiritual harmony. It was an old hell agenda, and when it had been announced that Satan would not be returning, Hell had unleashed its negative fury. The anomaly was a spiritual orangey substance, which flowed upwards until it found resting places, solidified, and spread sickness and darkness around the world. And it worked in series, like a fault line, all around eternity. The agenda of Hell. They'd had news, recently, from a farmer on this disc, a number too high to count, of major sicknesses in his family, and vile feelings and emotions. It was a big crystal, this one. A chaos crystal, which they called the big ones, and it was left to Saruviel himself to take it out, along with Xaddadaxx, who had a specialty in dealing with spiritual evil, as it were. It had been like this for three centuries now, and they still kept a coming. There would be a response to hell, inevitably. The dark demons down there would be responded to in time. But they needed to deal with the problem at hand first, and disintegrate the nasty objects. It took tough souls to handle the evil. Saruviel was one of the toughest.

'Ironic. The name,' said Xaddadaxx.

'Bleak End?' replied Saruviel. 'I guess so. Fate, I suppose. And the tempting of it.'

'The affects were pretty bad this time. I mean, we CAN handle this one, can't we?'

Saruviel did not reply to Xaddadaxx's question. But the issue was well in his mind.

They drove along, noting the quite pretty scenery, actually, mostly like an American west heartland, and they were in an American nation also, so not surprising. Funnilly enough, though, you didn't spot anything in the fields. No animals. No sheep, cattle. No birds flying overhead, even. All was dead. And the grass didn't look that healthy either.

'Do you think the Thunderwheel is all they have planned for us?'

'Hell's agendas are always evil,' responded Saruviel, regarding the question about the network of faultlines all over the realm, which had been dubbed the Thunderwheel. 'But let us deal with the problem at hand. It's a nasty one, and I feel it already, even this far away. We'll need to be strong.'

In the back of their van was a bottle of a certain type of acid which had been designed, which neutralized the evil in the crystals. Holy water, in a sense, and a lot of prayers were prayed over the stuff to get the job done. And a faithful sledgehammer they had used on more than one occasion now, to break the thing down. Hell was stupid, though. The things always surfaced to the top of the Realm. Always on the earth. If they'd managed to design the stuff to be underground it could be a hell of a nightmare finding the things.

'You know. When this shit is over, we deserve some bloody medals,' said Xaddadaxx.

'When this shit is finally over,' replied Saruviel. 'I'll have a word with the pope, and propose you for sainthood. You've done some pretty miraculous shit, recently, Xaddy baby.'

'Amen to that,' said Xaddadaxx, as the cruised on down the road, another day's work in the Supernatural duo's crusade against the dark side.

The End

Xaddadaxx and the Chaos Crystal II

'Terraphora,' said Saruviel. 'A fucking big one.'

'They are always big ones,' replied Xaddadaxx grimly.

'This one especially. Let's get going.'

They flew in Saruviel's jet, which carried their vehicle, and at amazing speed, co-ordinated by the extremely complex air-manouvering technology the realm afforded, they arrived in South America in Terraphora.

'Familiar territory,' said Xaddadaxx. 'I have a place up in the hills.'

'Which is where we are going,' said Saruviel.

'Fuck, I feel sick,' said Xaddadaxx,' as they passed field and meadows of wilting greenery.

'I feel it too,' said Saruviel. 'Don't let it get to you bro.'

'Hell have worked hard on this one,' said Xadd.

'No evil like the Nether of eternity,' said Saruviel grimly. 'Fallen ones. Pissed of lords of darkness, who scream vengeance at God constant.'

'And plague us with their wrath. Pity heaven above won't allow us to finish them off.'

'Then we wouldn't have lovely holidays like this,' said Saruviel sarcastically.

'Wonderful,' replied Xaddadaxx, equally as sarcastically.

The continued driving upwards through the Andes, and Saruviel suddenly slowed down. There was a man on the road in front of them.

'He looks fucking bad,' said Xaddadaxx. 'Look at his mouth. And his face. All blackened.'

'He's from the nether. They've found a way to climb up. I told you it was a big crystal this time. They are probably all over the place.'

'We have weapons,' said Xaddadaxx.

They got out of the vehicle, and approached with Xaddadaxx and his shotgun.

The creature moaned at them, and slowly trod towards them, reaching out.

'Zombie,' said Saruviel. 'Devil assuming form up above. Probably used a dead horses body or something for the flesh.'

'He fucking stinks,' said Xaddadaxx.

'There's no point in fucking around,' said Saruviel. 'The creature is evil, and will only kill others. I'm afraid...'

But the gun blasted, and the creature collapsed on the ground. A devil manifested before them, and cursed them briefly, before sinking down into the earth, falling back away, back down to the nether.

'We'll possibly need some more ammunition,' said Saruviel.

'A fucker's work is never done,' replied Xaddadaxx.

They got to work, and did have to go down to a town lower down the mountain for more ammunition. It was work, in the end, Saruviel recounted later. The crystal itself was the biggest they had seen, and there were a thirty or so Zombies they'd encountered, each blown away, sent back down to the nether. The local community thanked them when their trial was over, and Saruviel and Xaddadaxx were given medal's of honour.

'All in a day's work,' said Saruviel, as they received their medal's.

'Tell me about it,' replied Xaddadaxx grimly.

They had a lot of work that year, and Terraphora was a major place of attack from hell beneath. They worked steadily, the two of them, as the main team at work, but there were several others working as teams under Saruviel's authority. Hell was at war. They either fought back, or got destroyed. Not much choice in the end. And while Xaddadaxx had signed up for the adventure when Saruviel had first sought him out, he had gotten a lot more than he had bargained for along the way so far. But that was life. You never really knew the shit you would have to deal with in the end. But hey, what was life without a little adventure, said Saruviel. A lot more pleasant, Xaddadaxx usually replied.

The End

A Fruitful Harvest

Jenny Gilmore. There she went again, thinking out loud, about herself. Jenny Gilmore, she said to herself yet again. How long had it been? Epochs of time, married to Matthew Smith, and Jenny Smith was all she had ever known.

They'd had 3 children initially together, and never added. That was enough. But Matthew, after a time immortal together, faithfully loving each other, finally came in one night after work, sat down next to her, and said 'It's over.'

She didn't really understand, but after listening to him for a couple of hours, it became clear enough he'd contemplated the situation forever, practically. She was not what he was looking for. She was not – putting it in his bluntest terms – 'Cool Enough' – for her.

'You're just too much of a country hick, Jen. I've always been a modern city thinker. It's how I am. I mean, fuck. I like to fuck around now anyway. Been doing it for ages. I'm not faithful to you, and don't want to be anymore. There was a time, you know, when that attracted me. But I've spent eternity learning to be myself, and that's just it. Myself aint you.'

So Jenny Smith cried and, that night, gave him back her wedding ring, which he accepted, and she moved on.

They lived on New Terra. They could afford it, early birds from mankind. In Australia, in Dalgety. Her father, her mother, and her sister, who had been single forever practically as well. She hadn't seen them since God knows when but here she was, back a week, at the old farm, back home.

Some things never really changed.

'Dad. How did you work it out? With mum, I mean? How come you guys last, and I don't?'

'There's a lot to say when it's right, and there's a lot to say when it's wrong,' replied Stewart.

'And why was I wrong?'

'You weren't. I mean, these things happen, Jen. Not every good thing lasts forever, not every good thing is meant to be. He'll always be there, though. You know. You'll see him again, from time to time. But, dare I really say it, it just comes down to that tried and tested truth of why relationships fail in the end, anyway. Compatibility. He was cool, you liked him. You were traditional. Opposites attract. But in matters of the heart, you need one of your own.'

'Oh,' she said. And somehow she knew he was right.

She sat out on the edge of the farm, in these days, looking at the Snowy River run by, thinking over her life. She'd seen it all, in many ways, and done it all. But it was like she had come full circle, and here she was again, at the beginning of all things and, frightingly, she really didn't know what to do. She had grown accustomed to things, and thought that was the way it would be forever. But she was wrong. Things changed. Even the eternal, it changed. And it was like she was hardly even 18 in her heart these days, so daunting did seem eternity before her.

She watched the rivers flow, and looked out at her old man from time to time as he drove the tractor through the fields, still earning his living the traditional way, simply because he liked the lifestyle. Hard work was good for the soul, and Stewart Gilmore didn't mind it one little bit. An old sheep sometimes came up and baa'd at her, and sometimes she knew the fellow, who was quite intelligent these days, for the grew in knowledge over time, like all animals did. It butt her on the butt, of all places, and seemed to smile at her. They were shawn pretty regularly, and that seemed to be the work God had given them to do. And the old ostrich sometimes hung around, sitting near her, giving her company. That was life in Dalgety, in the late summer time, in the spirit of what she always knew was God's country.

She found some books in her room. Ancient tomes which she had forgotten, and she brought a romance novel with her these days, and read it slowly, watching the river run by, and listening to the sound of cicadas occasionally nearby. She drank her juice, which she was getting back into, for she had long carried just a few extra pounds, which she had decided was finally time to shed. And she lived a simple life. A quiet life. And just let things be. Let normality resume, and life make sense of itself as time came and went. She would work it out eventually. She was sure she would.

Well, they were gone. Finally, all 3 of them, had enough. They'd returned his rings, as a group, kissed him on the cheek, and skidaddled. Finally the sarcasm of Daniel Thomas Andrew Daly – the Angel Callodyn – had become too much for his 3 longsuffering wives.

'Oh well. Time moves on,' said Dan to himself.

He spent a few months moping around the house, looking at some old Batman comics, with not much else to do, a little curious about the news and what Saruviel and Xaddadaxx had been doing, which was the popular news items at the moment, but mostly, really, just bored. Just plain old bored. He needed something new to do, for he had almost run out of ideas. Almost.

But he needed love in his life and, going to the back room, fished out an ancient box, and found a fucking old little black book. An earth one. He looked through it, surprised at some of the names which reached out and grabbed him and, there it was, the Dalgety girl. Jenny Gilmore. And then, for fuck's sake, why not. May as well look her up.

'Let's go for a hamburger,' said Fiona. 'My treat.'

'Sure,' responded Jenny.

They took the Ford and drove into town, and went to the familiar café, and ordered their meals.

'It's great to have you back, sis,' said Fiona. 'I've missed you.'

'Why are you single, Fiona?'

'Why not. I have a few kids, with an old husband. Every million years or so he drops by, and I get a little then. I don't care, otherwise. I do have a vibrator, you know.'

Jenny smirked. Just like Fiona. Practical.

'Oh, Jen. I made up my mind long ago. I'm not leaving home. Not leaving mum and dad. I have my eternity here, and this is how it is. I'm a single girl, and that's how I like it. The farming life is my salvation, Jenny Gilmore.'

'Your certain of that?'

'Oh, don't get me wrong. Jehovah is my Saviour, but this is where he has saved me. Its where I belong.'

'Mmm,' nodded Jenny, and took a sip on her Coca Cola.

It was warm that day, and you could feel the heat in the air, and they flies were somewhat bothersome.

'I'm not sure though. Myself. Maybe this is my life, but I'm not sure. Like a part of me belongs somewhere, somewhere I had thought I had found, but perhaps not. Somewhere else.'

'You'll work it out. But, for God's sake, give it time. Don't rush into anything stupid. You have all of eternity to get it right. K.'

Jenny nodded.

They sat there, drinking their colas, eating their chips, happy with life, when a car pulled up in front of the café, and a face which suddenly looked familiar to Jenny walked up, momentarily looked at her, and then went into the café. When he came out, a hamburger and Sprite in his hands, he looked at her.

'Fuck. It is you. I got directions in Cooma, but I've found you already. Jenny? Jenny Gilmore.'

Jenny nodded. And then it struck her. 'Daniel. Daniel Daly.'

'You bet.'

Fiona looked at Daniel, who seemed to be almost ogling Jenny, and looked at Jenny, who had the biggest smile on your face imaginable, and turned her head and said 'Jesus Christ!'

They were up in the old Cooma tip. The 'Old' Cooma tip, not down the highway, but up near the showground, back up in the hills behind the Catholic Church.

'It's still the same,' said Daniel. 'Like it was. The same junk in the same state of decay and rust. Apparently its 1980s, based. Like most of the Monaro. Canberra is all modern, resurrection era by the looks of it, but all south NSW is stuck back in the 80s.'

'I've noticed,' said Jenny. 'We were dear to his heart. God's. I met the theophany a few times eventually, when I hit his list of people to get to.'

'Yeh. He gets to all of us. Gives us a few meetings, and moves on to the next person. Constantly working through humanity. Ambriel does it as well. All the time. Never stops. I think Michael does it as well, technically, but he allows appointments only once or twice a year. His backlog is in mind boggling numbers now, but he works through them.'

'And you? You are pretty popular. Your books never stop selling.'

'The same system as Michael's, but I take thousands of years to get to the next person. But I'm a pro. I give them a decade of my time, with as much dialogue and friendship as they want in that period.'

'How thoughtful of you,' she replied, somewhat sarcastically.

'So,' she said carefully. 'How many times have you been married.'

'Too many,' he replied sarcastically.

'That much, huh.'

'Got a tonne of kids, but the last 3 wives have seen most of my eternity. Its finished though. Don't think I want them back, even if they asked. Just too tense with their fame. Too much demand for their time with the legions of devotees. I got over it. I liked them for them, and sis has always been close.'

'Kayella, you mean.'

'Yep. But time moves on. That was that part of eternity, and I have moved on with life. Getting over it, now. The yearning to be with 'Status Equals' as you might put it. Think I need an ordinary girl, when it comes down to it.'

'Gee. Thanks,' she said, taken aback.

'Oh, for fuck's sake Jenny, I didn't mean you.'

'Oh, well thanks again,' she replied, taken even further aback.

'Fuck, that's not what I meant. Oh fuck it. Let's shag.'

She looked at him in unbelief. 'You are kidding, right.' And then he came close, kissed her on the cheek and then, with Jenny not really giving a damn, started pashing and, before you knew it, he and she were naked, doing the wild thing like Adam and Eve, and he didn't even bother with a condom.

'Where are we going?' Jenny asked Daniel.

'Berridale.'

'Berridale? Why Berridale?'

'I own a place there. Well, me and my father and brothers Greg and Matt. We lived there. Back in the 1970s. It was my first real home, although I was born in England when mum went over to have me there staying with Grandma. But I have no memories of that time, and all my first memories are in Berridale.'

'Get out of it. You're kidding, right?'

'No, Jen. Pretty serious. We own the same place in Terraphora as well. Been years since I've been there.'

'Did you ever go to Dalgety?' she asked, taking another twisty from the pack she was eating.

'All the time. We knew a family there, out on a property south of Dalgety.'

'Really? Who?'

'I can't remember. It was a long time ago. I asked mum once, and she told me, but I've since forgotten. Daniel owns the same property in Terraphora now.'

'Daniel the Seraphim?'

'Yeh.'

'What place is it?'

'7 Bent Street. Next to the Anglican Church presbytery.'

'Amazing,' she said. 'We went a lot when we were young. Dad is an Anglican.'

He looked at her. 'You know, sweetie. I walked bus and we drove past that place a lot when we were young. Church Sunday especially. You never know.'

She smiled. You never really could tell how far back some connection really might just possibly be.

They drove down along the road, came into Berridale, and quickly found 7 Bent Street.

'Yo. It looks as if we have guests.'

They parked, and knocked on the door. Ronan Bradley opened it for him.

'Ronan!' exclaimed Daniel. 'How long have you been living here?'

'Hi uncle Dan. Oh, me and Amelia have been here for ages.'

'You're not with your wife?'

He looked out into the distance beyond Daniel. 'That ended a long time ago. We live her, us two. Mum and Dad come often, but we like it quiet.'

'Sensible. Well, can we come in?'

'Sure. You own the place after all. Cyril let us stay here.'

'Understood,' responded Daniel.

They came into the main living room, and sat, and Amelia wandered in, earphones on. She took them off and came and hugged Daniel.

'Who's this?' she asked.

'Jenny. A friend of mine. She lives just up the road in Dalgety.'

'Nice to meet you,' said Amelia, offering her hand.

'Why don't we play monopoly,' said Ronan.

Daniel looked at Jenny. She shrugged. 'Sure. Why not.'

'I'll get the set,' said Ronan.

'I'll offer you Fleet Street for Mayfair. Come on. It's a good deal. You will complete your set.'

'But so will you,' responded Daniel to Ronan. 'And I'm not gay at monopoly. I don't like to lose.'

Jenny smiled. She was starting to remember some of the old Daniel, and she remembered his competitive streak.

'I'll throw in Pall Mall.'

Daniel looked at the board, and the increased odds of him with more properties taking Ronan in the end. Statistically he had not really bothered to analyse the monopoly set to the nth degree, and knew Ronan would be killing him with hotels on Park View and Mayfair, but it was worth the risk, as he had heaps of cash to build.

'Done, Roneo. But I'll need $1000 cash as well.

Ronan glared at Daniel, and just shook his head. '$500.'

'$900.'

'$600,' said Ronan.

'$800,' responded Daniel.

'$700,' said Ronan. My final offer.'

'$750,' said Daniel, 'And I can't go any lower.'

'Done,' said Ronan, and handed over the cards and cash.

Daniel had been shrewd. He had aimed for $750 all along and, as the game progressed, Ronan was a little short of getting his properties on time and, by the time he was starting to build up, the boys the last 2 players in the game, Daniel had him. The old ghost won the game.

'Get ya next time uncle dan.'

'Keep dreaming,' said Daniel, counting all his final money.

'What do you want for dinner?' Amelia asked them.

'Do you have any chicken?' Jenny asked.

'We'll put one on. We have one in the freezer. I'll start.'

'I'll help,' said Jenny, and disappeared with Amelia into the kitchen.

'So, Ro. How's it hanging then.'

'I'm ok,' responded Ronan. 'Happy, now. Me and sis get along well. It's easy here. Don't have to work. Plenty of money.'

'I gave you shares, didn't I?'

Ronan nodded. 'We are very rich, now, but we don't spend half of it. Just a simple life here in Berridale. Me and Amelia compete at Tennis, mainly, across the road.'

'I remember that court,' smiled Daniel. 'As a kid. God, memories.'

'I'll give you a game. Kick your arse.'

'Maybe tomorrow. If you don't mind us staying the night.'

'Stay as long as you like,' said Ronan. 'We could use the company.'

'I might take you up on that,' said Daniel.

Ronan smiled.

They had roast chicken with potatoes, gravy, peas, corn and broccoli for dinner, and a chocolate pudding the girls had also made for desert. Daniel, naturally, went back for seconds.

'So. Jenny. What do you do?'

'Nothing really, Ronan. I have sort of gotten to the end of a marriage which had lasted forever. Just recently returned home to dad.'

'Jenny Gilmore, right?' asked Amelia.

'Yes. How did you know?' asked Jenny, surprised.

'I know your sister, Fiona. She shows me pictures of you occasionally.'

'Small world,' said Jenny.

'And are you and Daniel together?' asked Amelia, eyes lit up.

Jenny looked at Daniel who looked at Jenny.

'Um, we're friends,' said Daniel.

'Yes. Friends,' said Jenny, giving him a double look.

'Nothing more than that?' inquired Amelia, eyebrow raised.

'Not yet anyway,' said Daniel and, changing the subject, 'Well, Ronan has offered to keep us for a while. I don't know. I could even do a few years here, I suppose. You don't mind, do you?'

'Stay as long as you like,' responded Amelia. 'It will be good company.'

Jenny looked at Daniel. 'I, uh. I don't mind staying, as well. If that's ok.'

Daniel looked at Ronan and Amelia. They both nodded.

'Uh, sleeping arrangements?' asked Amelia.

'Mmm. We can share a room. I will sleep on a futon or something.'

'It has a double bed,' said Amelia, eyebrow again raised.

Daniel looked at Jenny, who shrugged.

'Fine, Amelia. Whatever,' responded Daniel.

Amelia seemed pleased with that, and went off to prepare the bedroom.

And so, Jenny Gilmore, formerly Jenny Smith, found residence and upkeep, for the time being, at 7 Bent street in Berridale, not too far from home, really. And as she slept that night, Daniel snoring next to her, she thought on her father's recent words. 'In matters of the heart, you need one of your own.' And Daniel was a Berridale boy, when it came down to it. A Berridale boy. A short drive from Dalgety. Really, one of her own. One of her own.

Chapter Two

'We shouldn't hold grudges, should we Daniel,' said Jenny.

'I have a grudge,' responded Daniel smartly, sipping from his Coca Cola, down in the little park in the centre of Berridale town.

'Against who?' she demanded.

Daniel smiled. 'Why, against Coca Cola.'

Jenny smiled, and pushed his arm. 'Now why on earth do you have a grudge against Coca Cola?'

'Do you know how much sugar they put in their stuff?'

'Heaps. I know. No need to hold a grudge against Coca Cola for putting too much sugar in it.'

'Too much. You gravely misunderstand me. They don't put enough.'

She almost went hysterical laughing. 'Oh, fuck you, Daniel Daly,' she said smiling.

'Sprite too. And Fanta.'

She continued giggling.

'But do you know who I really hold a grudge against?'

'Who?' she asked, waiting anxiously on the answer.

'Farmers,' he said, a grin on his face.

'Oh. Really. Now why do you hold a grudge against farmers?'

'You know. Just because.'

'Why because,' she replied, still giggling.

'Well. They don't do very much hard work. Sheer a few sheep once a year, milk a cow or two, and it's off to the show to talk bullshit with their wives about dodgem rides.'

'Farmers work very hard, thank you very much,' she said, still smiling.

'Well, perhaps. Perhaps a small percentage of them also pick a few grains, or whatever they do.'

'You're teasing,' she said.

'Of course,' he replied, and smiled at her.

'Kiss me, Danny.' And he did.

They spent the day wandering around the small village, and when they got home that evening, and Jenny was in the shower, Daniel was sitting on the bed, thinking to himself. God. How weird. How very weird. It was something, perhaps, he had not really known in many ways. Oh, he had claimed it eternally in some, but, perhaps, just perhaps, that had been admiration and fascination in the end. But with this Jenny Gilmore, the strangest of all things was happening. Genuine affection. He liked her – for her. Just the way she was. He really liked Jenny Gilmore. There, he had admitted it. He really liked Jenny.

Funny thing that. Life. Funny.

You never knew what was around the next corner.

Meludiel was looking in her handbag, walking around the corner of the Hyperdome in Canberra, coming from the Bus Stop, on New Terra, where she had gone to Australia for a few months of shopping, not watching where she was going, when she bumped into them. Her mind had been full of recent thoughts, thoughts on her love life, or lack thereof, and the malaise of the soul which had entered in because of it. Being alone. Being single. It was not the life for her. And then she turned the corner.

'Oh, sorry. Excuse me,' she said instantly, to the couple she had bumped into.

'No, our fault,' said the man, and then looked at her. 'Meludiel?'

'Callodyn. Oh, Jesus. Meeting you here.'

'Hello Meludiel,' said Jenny. 'It's nice to meet you. My name is Jenny Gilmore.'

Meludiel smiled, and looked at Callodyn. 'What are you doing here?'

'Oh, me and Jenny have been with each other for a little while now. My 3 wives finally left me. I guess I've moved on. With my life. I'm sort of with Jenny now. What are you doing here, though?'

'Just some shopping,' said Meludiel, looking at Jenny.

'Anybody with you?' Daniel asked Rebecca.

'No,' said Meludiel. 'Not anymore.

'Oh, yes. Ambriel is gone, isn't he. Died not that long ago and never was resurrected. I keep on forgetting, it was not the entire host which came back.'

'Perhaps later in eternity,' said Meludiel. 'They are probably just adventuring in the heart of God.'

'Probably,' said Daniel, and looked cautiously at both girls. 'Uh, do you want to eat with us this evening? We're dining down by the Lake at a Chinese restaurant.'

Meludiel looked at them, both happy, but she wasn't. Life had ended on that. She was without a loving man, and nobody cared for her. She may as well try Callodyn's concerns.

'Sure,' she said at last, and accompanied them the rest of the afternoon, still feeling her recent malaise, but a little happier. A little happier.

'You seem quiet,' said Daniel to Meludiel, who was eating her meal, turning to often look out at the lake, but not saying anything.

'Oh,' responded Rebecca, but said nothing more.

Jenny ate her meal and looked up at Rebecca. She thought she should say something. 'Um, Meludiel. What's it's like living in heaven?'

Meludiel smiled. 'But you live in heaven, you know. We all do.'

'The Realm, I mean. I've never been.'

Daniel turned to Jenny. 'You've never been?'

'Never afforded it. I mean, if I was to go, I would want to travel to Zaphora. Little point otherwise, and the fees for the Visa are mindboggling, as well as the practically eternal waiting time.'

'I'll take you next year,' said Daniel, returning to his meal. 'I have unlimited access.'

'Thanks,' said Jenny, but was still concerned with the sad looking Rebecca. 'There's something wrong, isn't there, Meludiel?'

Meludiel looked at the Gilmore girl and, slowly, nodded. 'I'm without a mate,' she finally responded.

'And that's getting you down,' said Jenny.

'A woman shouldn't be alone,' said Rebecca. 'It isn't natural.'

'No. Probably not. Your twin is Ambriel, though, isn't it?'

'Yes. But he died quite a while back, and hasn't been resurrected yet. I feel they won't be, many of them, for a long time now. As if a new spirit has taken over the universe, which is more dominant, and insists on itself.'

'I've noticed that,' said Jenny. 'But I think it will work out in the end. Probably for our own good in the end, don't you think.'

Rebecca looked at Callodyn who was innocently eating his meal, and nodded. 'Probably, I guess.'

'Why don't you come and stay with us. Me and Daniel in Berridale, with his niece and nephew. They have enough room. It could cheer you up.'

All of a sudden Meludiel burst into tears, and Jenny came around and sat next to her, trying to console her.

'Thank you,' said Rebecca, spluttering. 'That's the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me.'

'It will be good to have you, sis,' said Callodyn. 'We'll cheer you up.'

Meludiel looked through teary eyes at her younger brother, and nodded. She needed a good cheering up.

Rebecca was sitting by the side of the tennis court in Bent Street, watching the game of doubles, boys versus girls, between Daniel and Ronan and Amelia and Jenny. She was happier, she guessed. She had thought about it long and hard and, despite herself, really now admitted that there weren't that many of the children of Destiny that she really connected to in these latter days, perhaps apart from her twin, who was currently in the heart of God she hoped, and Daniel. But Callodyn also had shown up, a brother who apparently also had an age long crush on her, which he had never really acted upon, but who, for the moment, was showing her hospitality. Perhaps he could be her shoulder to lean on.

Daniel served, and Amelia returned strongly, to which Ronan made a smash, but Jenny, surprisingly, returned right down the sideline. The game balanced out towards the third set, but they'd had enough, and called it a draw.

'You all played well,' said Rebecca.

'We should play some time,' Jenny said to Rebecca, who nodded softly.

Daniel, who had brought a guitar in a guitar case, opened it up, and handed it to Rebecca. 'Play for us, sis. An oldie.'

Rebecca accepted the guitar, and looked at them. Ok. A song for friends.

She began:

'Friends are forever, when they're hearts are true

Some will always be there, watching over you

Some will always love you, with love that pulls you through

Friends are forever, this song I sing for you.'

The song went on for a while, and there were moments as she sang, that Rebecca felt reminded of a big spirit watching her, just there, nearby, showing his concern for his daughter.

When she finished they all clapped.

'Brilliant sis,' said Callodyn. 'We'll have to have a concert before too long.'

'As you wish,' responded Meludiel to her brother, and gave him the softest of looks. Jenny noticed, though. That look. That softest of looks.

'Gee. Your faithful,' said Jenny, but with a smile on her face.

Daniel looked at her as he was undressing. 'And what is that supposed to mean?'

'I saw the way she looked at you. And I saw the way you looked at her in response later. Believe me. Right at her arse.'

Daniel said nothing. He knew he was guilty.

'Come one. I've known Meludiel forever. But it's not like that.'

'It's not?' she almost laughed.

'No. Ok. Get that grin off your face. We're just good friends. Ok. Nothing more.'

'Sure, Daniel. And pigs can fly.'

'Spider pig,' said Daniel.

'What about Spider Pig?'

'He can fly. There. So I'm innocent.'

'Mmmmm,' said Jenny, glaring at him, but he completely feigned lack of any guilt on the subject, no matter what she said.

'Look. I don't mind, you know. We have been together for this last little while, and I have enjoyed myself. But we haven't really made any promises. Just having a good time, you know. I CAN go home. It's not the end of the world. I'll live, Danny.'

'Your being silly,' said Daniel. 'Just, go to sleep, or something.'

'Then admit it. You probably have ancient feelings for her. Things which have never really been explored properly. Because of Ambriel and Daniel. Because it's always been them. Believe me, the romances in that ménage a trois have been in the womens magazines forever. But they never mention you.'

He said nothing, but laid there, looking up at the ceiling, thinking about her words.

'Am I right?' she said.

Finally, half an hour later, he softly said, 'Yes.'

Jenny nodded to herself. It was too good to last. The thing with Daniel. He was too much of a catch. Someone else had a claim first. Maybe one day in eternity, maybe one day, but not now.

She bid the group farewell in the morning, and Daniel kissed her and said he would visit, but she didn't count on it. No, life for Jenny Gilmore, in whatever fruitful harvests God still had in store for her, would not see their fruition here in Berridale. It would be much closer to home, she surmised. Much closer to home.

'Your back!'

'Yes, dad. I'm back,' said Jenny Gilmore. 'How have you been?'

'Busy. Sheering sheep, you know. The usual rigmarole. We have something in your room. A gift. From all of us. Go look.'

Jenny walked into her room, sat down on her bed, and looked around. And there it was. On the dresser. A photograph album, with a card which read, 'For Jenny'. She picked it up, and began looking. There were pictures from her eternity, here at home, when she had occasionally visited. Photo's she had never seen. Pictures with Fiona especially, but mum and dad also, all around the farm, all with Jenny with a big smile on her face. Ironically, none with her husband or children. Just her. Just her and the family. Was there a message in that? She thought about it, and that they were of her all on the farm. Just her. With her family.

She wasn't stupid, and she knew then, what Stewart, what Laura and what Fiona wanted. To have her back. Forever. The message was as clear as day. Perhaps, to put up with it like Fiona, and see her husband on rare occasions, and maybe even that Daniel fellow. Was this her destiny? Apparently, from what she had heard, there were men who had so many wives, that this is what a number of them endured. Was that to be the fate of Jenny Gilmore? Resigned to spinsterhood?

So much had happened, recently. So many dramatic events. Endings, more than anything else. Endings. A marriage which had lasted eternally, and grown comfortable, suddenly with the rug pulled out from underneath her and she'd barely time to get over that for a start, when Daniel had happened. And just as suddenly that ended also.

Her head was in a spin.

And sitting her, looking at these photos, now her family were making demands on her. They wanted her back. Forever.

What Jenny Gilmore needed was time to think. And while she enjoyed it here in the house, she needed to get away, out on the farm. And so she smiled at her dad and mum, and walked over to the snowy, sat down, and watched the river gently flow by. She laid down, and the sheep or ostrich didn't bother her, and she fell asleep. And she dreamed.

She was in a meadow. A vast, green meadow. And suddenly she came upon a crowd of figures in white. What where they doing? Suddenly it became obvious, they were playing cricket? But why? She sat down to work out why they were playing cricket.

Shortly, an old man sat down next to her, as she watched the game, trying to still work out why they were playing, and he spoke to her. 'It's pretty competitive. The match.'

'Yeh,' she said.

'Do you recognize any of them?' he asked her.

Then she looked. And suddenly there was her husband. And then, Daniel also. And another face, an old one. Craig Coleman. And then a number of faces she recognized. All trying to get the highest run score. All trying to win.

'Who will get the highest score?' she asked the old man.

'I think, that depends on you. It's your life, after all, Jenny Gilmore. It's your life.'

And then she awoke, and the dream mostly slipped away from her, and she was staring again, at the flowing snowy river, and listening to gentle farm noises, on a warm and friendly Dalgety day.

'It's summer solstice,' said Stewart. 'We're having a bonfire, tonight.'

'Really,' said Jenny.

'Really,' responded Stewart.

Jenny was happy that day, and at lunch Laura her mothered mentioned to her there would be a gathering of close Dalgety friends to celebrate the solstice at the bonfire.

The afternoon was quiet, and Jenny was in a good enough moody, still working through her life issues. It was not really in a mess her life, but she knew she needed something, some focus, some fresh start. Some brand new beginning. She needed to get back – back to square one. Back to square one with God, at this summer solstice.

She sat there on her bed, looking at the bible she had picked up, and read for a while. And then she put it down, feeling better. Feeling somewhat refreshed, and she laid down, and she slept again.

And she dreamed again.

She was batting, and all the men from the earlier game, were playing against her. Quite a number of them, by the looks of it. And the umpire was the old man. She looked at him, and he smiled back, and he asked her: 'How much do you like this bowler? His runs, later, determine how much you like him.' She recognized the face, and instinctively blocked. No score.

Daniel was next. She laughed, as he bowled a terribly easy one, which she just couldn't resist swinging at. But she completely missed it. She was disappointed, but she turned her head to watch as the wicket keeper, who had missed the ball, tried in vain to chase it down, but didn't in time. It went for 4 byes.

'Not a bad effort, Danny,' the umpire said to him. 'She missed you entirely, but you scored well anyway.'

'Such is life,' said Daniel, in truly Danielesque dramaty.

'One last bowler,' said God, and she didn't recognize the face, and then she awoke, and didn't know if she even had scored, when the alarm clock started buzzing madly. It was time for dinner.

The bonfire burned, and the crowd gathered were familiar faces from the neighbourhood. It was warm, the night, and you could hear the cicadas sing their merry tune in the distance. She was happy. Despite her situation, she was happy.

They talked to her, one at a time, and she said hello, and finally, later, Fiona hugged her, and stood by her for a while, before she departed.

And then she sat, and stared into the flames.

'Square one,' the voice said in her heart. 'Get back to square one with me. Start again. It was a good learning experience, but, like just about everyone else, child of mine, you made way far too many assumptions on how life is supposed to work. How relationships are supposed to work. This summer solstice, get back to square one. And the harvest will be fruitful indeed. Fruitful indeed.'

And Jenny, staring into the flames, nodded at the voice in her heart, and didn't even know when she drifted off, or notice the strong hands of her father, Stewart, cradling her, taking her to her bedroom, and laying her down to rest, the pride and joy of his life.

Chapter Three

Daniel sat with Rebecca. 'God doesn't repent. He says so himself. There was a time, on earth, he treated me harshly. He bore a grudge against me. Why should I care, Rebecca, about forgiveness of the heart towards God? He never really cared, and told me, quite deliberately, he was holding a grudge. I quoted Leviticus 19:18 at him, and he still held the grudge anyway. So no, I won't forgive him. He held his grudge. I'll hold mine.'

'That was a long time ago. God's over it,' said Rebecca.

'No he's not. Just what he tells you. He took something from my life, back then. Something I had worked hard for, and never repented of how he had treated me. It's what he gets.'

'You haven't spoken to him in a billion years. In prayer.'

'So,' he replied.

'He misses you.'

'He would rather justify his grudge, and his Job, and his self-righteousness. I won't let him.'

'Be soft, Daniel. Forgive him.'

Daniel looked at Rebecca. 'You married Jacob Fink, didn't you? On earth.'

She looked at him, and the soft look was suddenly gone. 'What's that got to do with it?'

'Exactly,' said Daniel, and said nothing more on the issue. The spirit, watching in silence, got the point.

Jenny wasn't really expecting the visit from Daniel. 'Where's Rebecca?'

'Gone. Back to Canberra. She'll be leaving for the Realm within a week.'

'But, well. I'd assumed.'

'Then you don't really know me, Jenny Gilmore.'

'Oh. So you want to stay with me instead, then.'

'If you'll have me. I get along with you. I don't have another woman in my life, ok. If you want me to leave, I'll leave. I don't want to, but I will if you ask. But I would ask you to let me stay, because I want to stay.'

'Ok,' she said softly, a girl who meant it softly.

The weeks passed, and Daniel and Jenny slept in Jenny's room on the farm, and then Stewart finally showed up one afternoon with a king size bed for the couple, and looked at Daniel with that look on his face. The 'Honest Woman' look. Daniel got the point.

Spring came around, and Daniel was working with Stewart out in the fields, helping with the farmwork. He had worked on farms from time to time over his eternal sojourn, and had gradually come to understand the more complex than first appreciated machinations of the farming life. He could fix tractors, new enough about 'Yields' and so forth, and could count sheep quickly enough that Stewart was generally satisfied in turfing over the sheep work to him.

He came home at nights, tired, exhausted at times, but he didn't complain. And after he ate his meals, he sat with the family in the living room, watching tv, and feeling at home. Perhaps for the first time in a long time, feeling at home.

'It's a ring,' said Jenny.

'Well,' said Daniel.

'Ok,' said Jenny.

And the date was set.

Kelly stared at the scenery in front of her. Wild bushland, the Northern Territory's finest adventure, she had been promised. New Terra's beautiful challenges, so she had been told. She came closer, closer still, and then she was at the edge. And the view – spectacular. There, before her, cascaded a triumphant waterfall downwards, over a series of rocky juttings, and the valley in front, alive with the chatter of birds, alive with wildlife, alive, like the beautiful yet terrible outback always was. It was bliss.

Then she slipped.

Stumbled, yelling uncontrolled outbursts, sliding down slope after slope till, coming off the last one nearer the bottom, she came off the edge, plummeted about 25 metres, and hit a rocky outcrop on the edge of the water, with just enough soft soil to prevent death.

She moaned, she groaned, and she blacked out. She was not in a good way.

'What's wrong?' Jenny asked the nervous Daniel, who had come into the bridal chamber unannounced, with a desperate look on his face. He was practically hysterical. 'Something's wrong, Jen. Something's wrong. Something's horribly wrong.'

'Calm down. Here, drink this,' and she poured him a glass of water, which he obediently drank, but was still beside himself with worry.

'Something's wrong, JEN!' he yelled.

'Ok,' she said softly. 'What do we need to do?'

'We can't marry today. I need. I need to follow my instincts. Come with me.'

'Ok. Wherever you lead.'

She let her mother Laura know that the wedding was just being delayed, who informed the guests, but assured them it wasn't because of difficulties between the couple. Something else had come over the frantic Daniel. Something eternal.

She'd been having throbbing headaches all day, and managed to occasionally drink some water, which was fresh enough, but her body was aching all over, and she wasn't yet ready to try and move. She was lucky. Her backpack was still attached, and she knew she had survival food in there, but she wouldn't risk it yet. She would go hungry for now, continue to rest, and try moving a little later. Perhaps tomorrow. So she rested, and fell asleep again, and dreamed.

They had arrived in Darwin, via Qantas, and Daniel was sitting in the terminal, just sitting there, not knowing anything why he had dragged Jenny here, of all places.

'What is it?' she asked him for the millionth time.

'I don't know,' he responded again. 'I have to follow this hunch, though.'

So she sat there, in the café, looking at him out in the terminal, drinking her latte, waiting. He would know, in time. He would know.

'What do you reckon?' responded the voice.

'I DON'T need him,' responded Kayella.

'Then who do you need. Is there someone else? Someone, in the end, right deep down inside, which cares the same for you like he does? Is there?'

'He's a schmuck,' she responded to the voice in her heart, and fell asleep again, as the waterfall continued its cascade, and the night got colder still.

'It's like my heart is being torn apart,' said Daniel, his arms clutched to his chest, sweating profusely, crying some times, sitting in the terminal, with Jenny comforting him. 'Like my soul is being split apart, rendered from me. As if, I don't do this, if I don't do something impossible, I will die. My heart will die.'

Jenny was not used to this. She looked at her man and, it was like, really, somebody else. An older soul. An ancient soul. That he was going through the defining moment of his eternal existence in a way. It was intense, but what could she do.

'Don't you like him?'

'He's a jerk. Never again will I trust him. Never again.'

'Don't you like his humour.'

'He's crap at jokes,' but she started smiling.

'You don't like his racist jokes? I mean, what do you call a lady with one leg shorter than the other?'

'Ilene,' responded Kelly.

'And what do you call a chinese lady with one leg shorter than the other.'

'Irene,' said Kelly, and smiled a little.

'But you don't like him.'

'He's an idiot. As faithful as a, as a, as a,' but she was lost for words.

'But he loves you,' said the voice.

And Kelly was silent on that point.

Daniel was crying. His soul was on trial, and being torn apart. 'I need to get closer,' he said. 'But it's too hard. It's too hard to get any closer.'

'Where do we go?' asked Jenny.

Daniel, clutching his arms, looked at her desperately. 'South. A few hundred k's. Near a waterfall.'

Jenny nodded. She went to a map she had seen on a nearby wall, and looked. There were a few. She chose one, with a resort, and came back. 'I'll book a flight.'

Daniel nodded, but said nothing more, but just clutched his arms to his chest, and continued looking desperate. He was going through hell. The trial of his eternity. Through hell itself.

'I'm gone. He'll find another. I only ever make him cry.'

'He loves you. You know that.'

'Then where is he? I'm cold, dying now, probably. I can tell, you know. I've moved a little. There's something not right. Something not right with my body. When I move, the pain comes in quickly, so I rest. I manage to drink water, but I can't move. I'm going to die here. I know it, ok. Yet again. And this time, it feels…'

'Yes.'

'Like its forever,' she said softly to herself, looking out into the darkness.

Daniel was in even greater pain as the chartered flight flew along, heading south, landing shortly. He was bowed over, holding his arms, the sweating even more intense, going through literal hell.

Jenny did her best to calm him down, but he was spluttering something about his final choice of his heart, and how it was impossible to choose the one who just wanted to reject him. He needed love. He needed love.

'Do you enjoy dying,' the voice asked her, but she was in no mood. Her strength was sapping, the age long defiance was sapping, and a heart was being uncovered by the spirit. A heart, hidden behind countless layers of onion skin, was being uncovered. The cold hearted bitch was coming alive.

'I, I need someone. Ok,' she said. 'I need someone.'

'What's wrong with him, Kayella? Isn't he good enough for you.'

'He's ok. He's a dickhead. But he's ok.'

'But he's not good enough.'

She wanted to say it instantly. To say no. To say it without even a moment's hesitation. But she didn't. And then, all in a moment of time, her mind flashed, a trillion scenes between her and her twin, and the good times and the bad times, and then, there he was, in a new scene, coming, already coming for her, in faith, not knowing anything at all, but acting in faith.

And Kelly cried.

'This way,' said Daniel, who seemed stronger. Like he had made his mind up. Like he had made his mind up forever.

They came through the bush, and came to the waterfall. 'Down. Careful, though,' he said. And they descended.

And there she was. On an outjut of rock.

They waded over.

'I've got you,' he said to her.

Kelly looked up to Daniel. 'Hi, sweetie. You found me, huh,' she said, somewhat deliriously.

'Yeh. It took a while,' he said.

'Who's this,' said Kelly,' looking at Jenny.

'A friend,' said Daniel.

And Jenny knew from those words.

'You took your time,' said Kelly.

'I know. You're stubborn,' he said, smiling.

She then, nervously, reached out her hand, and touched Daniel.

'You're a disaster Kelly Clarkson. A beautiful disaster.'

'Takes one to know one,' she responded.

And then the helicopter which had been following them lowered its rescue hammock, and she was tied in, and raised, and they returned to the resort, and soon Darwin hospital, and Daniel never left her side the whole time. Not once the whole time.

Jenny sat in the hospital waiting room. It had been like this, the past three days, hanging around at the hospital most days, Daniel sitting in with Kayella, watching over his twin, very careful with her. He'd hardly said a word to her.

But Jenny would wait. She would be patient.

Eventually, 5 days having passed, Kayella was mostly on her way back to full health, and Daniel emerged from her room, sat down next to Jenny, and breathed a sigh of relief.

'She's ok,' he said.

'Good,' said Jenny.

Daniel took Jenny's hand and said 'Thank God. If you prayed any prayers, they were appreciated.'

'Mmm,' said Jenny.

Daniel sat there, in silence for a few moments, still holding her hand, and tilted his head towards her.

'I've made a decision. A life decision.'

Jenny looked at him. 'Have you chosen her?'

Daniel looked at Jenny, at her eyes, her smile, and then shook his head. 'No. No. Not again. Can't, now. I've been through so much heartache in the last few days, that I have resolved myself on the issue of my twin. I'll never let her go, now. For all eternity she will be my twin, and I'll watch over her. But it will never be more than that. Not now. We don't connect in that way. It's just too much a love challenge for me. We're too different. Too opposite.'

'Thought so myself,' said Jenny casually.

Daniel nodded. 'I'll watch over her. But I won't marry her again. Never again, really. Never again. She's my twin – nothing more. Nothing less, mind you. But nothing more.'

'Mmm,' said Jenny, nodding again.

'We can go now,' said Daniel. 'Back home. I bid her farewell. You don't need to say goodbye.'

Jenny looked at him, and then smiled a little. 'Then that's it, then. Really, that's it? All this, and then, the end? Nothing more.'

'It's taken forever to resolve the bloody twin thing. But its resolved. For some it works. Not for me. I just don't connect to her in that way.'

Jenny nodded. But she looked at him. She looked at the way he had been treating his twin the last few days, and, you know what. She didn't believe him. She just didn't believe him.

'Ok,' she said, standing. 'I'm going home. Really, don't come, ok. Don't come with me. Just don't.'

'But!' he said instantly.

'No but's, Daniel. Just no. A twin thing is too much for me, in the end. It's just too much for me. Either let her go completely, or forget about it. Ok. And you can't do that. So let's forget about it.'

'But she's my twin!' he exclaimed.

'Exactly,' she said, staring at him. He didn't respond, but sat down, and sighed.

And that's how Jenny left him. Sighing.

And she went home.

Jenny sat on her own bed. Full circle in a few months. All over again.

Mum and dad had kissed her, welcomed her back and said Daniel had left a message. It was on her bed. She saw it next to her, and ignored it. She didn't want to know.

She looked into the mirror. The 20 year old she was looked back at her. 'What next, Jenny Gilmore? Will you end up like they want? Like Fiona? Stuck here forever at the farm. Unable to really ever escape mum and dad. Feeding goats. Making hay. Eating eggs. Is this your destiny? Is it? Or does life still have some promise for the youngest member of the Gilmore family? Does it? Huh? Huh?'

She looked at her mirrored reflection, who sat their silently, not replying, and gave up.

Lying on her bed she looked up at the ceiling. Life was good, though. Funnily enough. She felt happy in her spirit these days, since leaving her old flame as it where, and coming home. In fact, in truth, the time with Daniel had really cheered her up and gotten her over her marriage to a degree. She was happier now. Blessed somewhat by Callodyn's intercession. Perhaps he wanted to cheer her up. In the grand cosmic scheme of things, perhaps that was all it was.

She picked up the note, and looked at it.

'Sweetheart. Nothing lasts forever a lot of the fucking time anyway. Why don't we just be happy together for however long that lasts. Ok?'

She looked at it, and nodded. May as well. For however long it lasts. For however long.

Chapter Four

'You look. Beautiful,' said Kelly to Jenny.

Jenny looked at herself in the mirror. She did.

'You love him, don't you,' Jenny said.

Kelly looked down and nodded softly.

'You'll have him. Eventually. I already know, ok. I already know.'

Kayella said nothing.

Daniel stood at the makeshift altar. Daniel Seraphim was next to him. His best man. It was a marriage, so the spirit whispered to him, which would practically last eternity. Practically.

That was good enough.

The bride came down the altar.

The Children of Destiny clapped.

Daniel the Seraphim gave the ring, and sat down next to Melanie C. He put his hand in hers. They were together.

Michael and Elenniel smiled.

Gabriel and Aquariel watched avidly.

Saruviel and Krystabel were giggling.

And God had already begun on the alcohol in the booze tent with Rihanna.

The End

Meanwhile...

Jesus was dead. Ambriel was dead. Michael was dead. Davriel was dead. Or, rather, they were in the heart of God, sleeping it out most days, doing not much.

And then Satan showed up.

'You guys are idiots,' said the Devil.

'Takes an idiot to know an idiot,' responded Jesus.

'Your an expert then,' responded Satan.

'No idiot greater than the Lamb of God has yet been born,' commented Gabriel.

'I don't know. Callodyn is pretty stupid,' said Davriel.

'What do you think of Callodyn?' Michael asked Ambriel.

'He's swell,' responded the gay little angel, playing with a puppy dog.

The Theophany showed up. 'Who wants to party?'

'And do what?' asked Michael.

'I've got beer, broads, and porno. And some ciggies I've been saving.' responded the Theophany.

'Got any gay porno?' asked Gabriel.

'I might have,' responded God.

'Sounds interesting,' said Satan.

'Yep,' responded Michael. 'The first thing you always go to, I would imagine, when you get knocked off. Use God's heart as an excuse for the faggotry.'

'I have a goat if he needs one,' said God casually, patting Ambriel's pet dog.

'Bestiality! Whoa!'' said the Devil. 'Haven't done that in a while.'

'I'll stick with the faggots,' said Gabriel. 'Who's up for a good time.'

Davriel put his arm around Gabriel's shoulder. 'Could be interesting bro.'

'Just the sluts for me,' said Michael.

'What about you, Ambs?' Michael asked Ambriel.

'Porno is my limit,' responded the gentle one. 'I've had enough rebukes from Callodyn on the subject that I get the point.'

God smiled softly to himself, but said nothing.

'Why does sin taste so good here?' Michael asked God, in a slightly serious frame of mind.

'It's – different, here,' responded God. 'More hypothetical spiritual life. Less – REAL. You know that. You know how it works here. Flights of fantasy the Spirit occasionally indulges in. A different paradigm, a different experience, for those who have lived so long. It will make you wise, in the end, anyway.

'Gotcha,' responded Satan.

At God's place, they indulged. You name it, they did it, and the goat, the following morning, could well testify to the depravities of the devil.

'Yet Ambriel only had a wank on the porn.'

God was impressed.

The End

Kayella and her broken heart

Kayella sat on her lounge, in her Antactican home, alone. It was below zero outside, and she looked at the picture of Callodyn on the wall. But, it was only temporary. He said to her, after the wedding between himself and Jenny Gilmore that, in the end, he would stay wed this time for the greatest of any marriage yet in his life. That he was more serious about such commitments now, and would not shirk on being a proper and respectful husband. But that, in the end, he and Jenny would separate. That they had that understanding, really, before it even began. And then he said, looking at her, and softly touching her cheek with his hand...

She would wait.

She had decided that, completely, 100%. That now, even though she hated being alone, she would wait. She would wait for her man. No matter how long it took. And, more than that, she would remain in the cold in Antarctica, here at their home. And stay here, and even only order food most of the time for delivery. Occasionally she would agree for Taylor or Luladiel to come around, who she felt very comfortable with. But that was it. Nothing more.

She did have things to do. She would knit, occasionally, and have these things sold via courier. She would listen to a lot of music, as so much of her eternity had been based on that anyway, and she would wile away the hours doing jigsaw puzzles and watching TV.

And then, in the evening, she would prepare a nightly meal, for two, and sit there and wait an hour, waiting for him. And then, if he didn't show, she would quietly eat her meal, and go to bed, and stare out the window at the darkness, and cry herself to sleep.

And she knew, in her heart of hearts, that she would be doing this practically forever.

But that it would end.

One Day.

It would end.

The End

A Quarter after One

It was a quarter after one in the afternoon. God, finally, after many aeons of contemplation, agreed with himself. A theophany, functioning somewhat by its own will, was not in his best interests. It spoke its own mind often, and even sinfully, and this did not reflect the witness God desired communicated to his children. So, on a quarter after one, on a Sunday afternoon, the theophany was quietly subsumed into God's eternal thoughts, never to arise again.

The End

The End of the Angels Saga

Since the beginning, God has planned. Yet for what? This is the question that Daniel the Seraphim and Callodyn the Cherubim amuse themselves with in Zaphon tower, in the heart of Eternity. Living near the top of the tower in 'Penthouse Majestic', they survey their old ancient father at 'Sanctuary' whose special 'Divine Light' as it is called, lights up Sanctuary, Zaphon, and several of the other major towers of the inner 140 discs. There are 140 'Haven's of the Soul' as the theophany puts it, and smiles at Daniel whenever he is shopping at the Zaphon tower gift shop on the 14th level. Over the epoch of the Second Chronicles Daniel and Ariel, Callodyn, Kayella, Taylor and Katy, time and time again sit discussing the purpose of life, and what it is all about. It is as if they are drawn into a conversation with the eternal spirit to understand something of eternity, a key factor, which is fundamental for their future. The epoch of the second chronicles passes by, with adventures here, and adventures there. Saruviel grows in reputation as cold and hard but the kind of guy you want on your team when the shit hits the fan. Then, when the Evening Stars emerge with the 'Agenda' more carefully understood by them as a group, Daniel lays down in first the third heaven the new paradigm of life (after the principles of the second heaven were anciently laid down), then in the fourth, fifth, & sixth heavens, in surprisingly quick succession, Daniel preaches more aspects of 'The Agenda' – the whole point of living life. Yet Saruviel alone knows the seventh agenda, and in the multiverse atop the 7th heaven, Saruviel preaches the cold hard realities of knuckling down, getting a grip, and learning how to stomach your eternal life, while keeping the faith. It is then, in Antarctica, when Callodyn and Kayella, and Saruviel and Krystabel have gone on an expedition, that Saruviel and Daniel have gone out exploring on skidoos, bringing ropes and things, when they get separated, and Saruviel falls down a crevasse. He knows it is the end, that his destiny is finished, that the life of Saruviel is no more. And he sits there, bleeding, wedged in the ice, in the cauldron of eternity, looking at all his history flash before his eyes. And a voice says 'Then what do you lack?' when Saruviel has nothing more to answer. And then a light shines down, and Callodyn clambers down into the pit, and says to him, 'you are a fucking idiot, aren't you.' Saruviel grabbed his brother, grabbed his arm, and looked at him. He looked right into his heart. 'Not anymore, Danny. Not anymore.' And they clambered up, and clambered home, and after all the shit of the last gazillion years, Saruviel sighed as Krystabel rubbed him in the warm bath, and looked up heavenly at God. 'Have a heart, hey? Have a bloody heart.'

And the wind of Antarctica whistled, and a chorus of frozen bloody angels sang the glories of God and the leader, finishing the song, smiled down at stubborn little Saruviel, and yelled to his choir 'And lets get the hell out of here, and I need a drink, a smoke, and a bloody good shag.' And the choir departed post haste.

And the wind whistled through the Antarctican wilderness.

And eternity turned.

And eternity turned.

The End

The Return

Callodyn sat on his favourite chair, in the 'Upper Throneroom' of Zaphon, as he had called it. He built it last week, himself. On the same level as his penthouse suite, he finally purchased the central room of the tower on his level, and threw together a makeshift throneroom, a work in progress, the first thing before any chief plans were to be laid. Theophany dropped around last week, had a chat to him, and bloody smiled at him. He never did that. Not before when Michael and Ambriel were around, and not since Saruviel had taken over. God never smiled at Callodyn. Always this perpetual frown, as if Callodyn had done something wrong. But he smiled at him the other day, and said he would check out his throneroom.

'It's pretty shitty,' said God.

'Ehhh, It'll do,' responded Callodyn.

'The throne,' said God.

'What about the throne,' responded Callodyn.

'It's a toilet seat,' responded God.

'The shit we deal with,' responded Callodyn, grinning.

'Shit, hey. So this throneroom is for dealing with shit, is it, CALLODYN?'

'I guess so,' responded the Cherubim to God.

God smiled at him, turned to walk away, and clicked his fingers. Instantly, in response, a large vortex suddenly appeared in the ceiling of the makeshift throneroom, and just as suddenly, dropping right into the room, Michael, Ambriel, and the rest of the lost children of Destiny.

They picked themselves all up, and looked at Callodyn. 'Humph,' said Michael, and looked at Ambriel.

'Anyway, I fucked more gay dwarves than you, anyway, Ambriel.'

Ambriel, suddenly animated, turned to Satan. 'My arse you fucked more gay dwarves. I counted less than a thousand all up, and I myself conquered millions, literally.'

'Yeh, but I did more goats,' said Gabriel.

'That I don't doubt,' responded Michael, thinking fondly back.

Saziel spoke up. 'Uh, guys. That's Callodyn, isn't it. And have you noticed something.'

'Yep, this doesn't look like a treasure room,' said Semyazen.

'You work that all out by yourself?' queried Satan.

'He thinks he's a genius,' said Lucifer.

Michael looked at Callodyn. 'Is that you Callodyn?'

'For fuck's sake,' swore Callodyn.

Michael flexed his muscles. 'Yeh. Yeh, guys. We're back. This is it. Real world again. We're in Zaphon as well, I think. Feel's like it.'

'Pretty much,' said Judael, looking the room over.

Gabriel walked up to Callodyn. 'Bro. The fucking adventures we have had.'

'In the heart of God?' said Callodyn, looking at the motley crew.

'Pretty much,' responded Gabriel, sheathing a sword into his scabbard.

'But we are back now,' said Damien.

'Yep, we're back,' said Michael.

Callodyn looked at Michael, and the returned Children of Destiny, and he looked back, over his shoulder, at the departing God, who seemed to have been lingering in the hallway just outside the room.

God turned to him, winked at him, and started whistling a tune, which lasted long in Callodyn's memories that day as the Children of Destiny were together again at last, a brand new beginning, a brand new adventure, the third era of the Children of Destiny just now begun.

The End

Ambriel and Meludiel: Shopping Day

'What did you say?' asked Ambriel, walking back into the room.

'We need shopping,' said Meludiel.

'Oh, joy of joys. Shopping day. Don't we pay maids or something to take care of that for us?'

'The maids are on strike. Looking for a better deal. The whole cleaning and servicing industry is striking all over the realm. Haven't you been watching the news?'

'Uh, no,' said Ambriel guiltily. 'Too busy playing Savage World Risk Encounters: Universal Ultimate Edition 779'.

'Good on you,' said Meludiel. 'Let me guess. Daniel is beating you.'

'Go fuck yourself,' he replied softly, and grinned at her.

'And you are tragically devoted to kicking his arse, right?'

'Get stuffed,' he replied softly.

'But he is currently making you look second rate, kapiche?'

Ambriel glared at her. 'I'll get the car ready.'

He could still hear the giggles from Meludiel as he walked out the door.

Moseying around the Zaphona Shopping World, probably a million other souls currently inhabiting this, as it was considered, smaller shopping complex, a private one Ambriel liked to escape to with Meludiel, on the other side of Zaphon tower than Danielphon, to avoid his dreaded nemesis, Ambriel was pushing along a trolley they had rented, looking glum, when suddenly Ariel's head appeared, and Daniel trailing not far behind.

'Oh look, Danny. It's Ambs and Mel. Haven't seen them for decades,' said Ariel.

'Not in the flesh, anyway,' said Daniel. 'Been seeing his Risk Wars avatar all the time recently, though. Keeps on challenging my strongholds.'

'I'll get you,' said David, grinning madly.

'How have you been?' Rebecca asked Keri politely.

'Well, well. We should get together. Hey, how about a barbie? This afternoon at Danielphon. Michael and Elenniel are staying with us at the moment? It would be wonderful to catch up.'

'Sure,' said Meludiel. 'That's ok with you isn't it, David?'

But he was glaring at Daniel, doing quite obscene hand gestures, which Daniel was responding to.

'Boys,' said Meludiel.

'Exactly,' said Ariel.

'It's based on a points system. You get a variety of points for winning battles, wars and campaigns. Because of the large number of online players its a complex procedure, mostly based on geographic location, which ends the turn you are involved with.' David was waffling on to Michael about the Risk wars game he and Daniel were currently involved in, the 779th in the currently improving saga, the current version slated for a few more billion years of gameplay before rolling out the next model. Daniel currently had the raking of 'Sovereign Bastard' while David was lower down the scheme on 'Pretentious Upstart'. Michael found the title appropriate.

'What's your avatar called?' Michael asked Daniel.

'Lord Scumballs,' responded Daniel, grinning.

'And your's?' asked Michael to Ambriel, a grin on his face.

'Lord Glorious 987987987987321'. I was also lucky to get the string of 9s, 8s and 7s in my title. Believe me, there are lots of competitiors. Dan's avatar is ancient, though. He's had Lord Scumballs forever.'

'Very suitable title. I'm impressed, Daniel.'

'Appropriate for the Arch Regent of Eternity, I think.'

'Here we go,' said David.

'I still work in the position,' said Daniel defensively. 'Regular duties as well.'

'Are you kidding me?' asked Michael. 'I know you are still overseer of Danielphora, but a delegate runs it for you. Still Arch-Regent as well?'

'I haven't quit on the job, Mikey. The pay is good as well. You should see my bank account these days.'

'Tell me about it,' said David, unable to count the figures in his own.

'Well, here we are,' said Michael. 'Life has come, and life has gone. I spent so long in the heart of God that I practically forgot about the real world. But its good to be back. 300,000 years here now, returned, but it still feels brand spanking new.'

'It's good to have you back as well,' said Daniel, placing his hand on his older brother's shoulder. 'And you too, Amby. Life just wouldn't be the same without you both.'

The three of them stood there a moment, feeling a little heroic as well as a little stupid, but feeling ok about it anyway. And then the girls called them over for dinner, and they ate, and partied, and had a bloody good time at Danielphon, and the world turned, and on went the third era, as it where, of life, the future and destiny still having plans for them yet.

The End

Time for a New Agenda

Abrazabrandelionkonjonshonvantrantavere II was considering life. He had made his breakthrough, so he felt, when entering into the world of medical chemistry science, and developing codes for naming the growing list of chemicals used in the various industries he worked with. And then, in his group get-together's, he had been giving more and more complicated and hefty speeches on the advancement of the intellect with the simple increase of word length. Fascinating philosophies had continued to develop until, one evening, sitting there in his rocking chair, his wife knitting by the fireplace, an early Christmas eve morning happily starting its days busy activities, and old guardian angel of Daniel the Seraphim, who had been moved on to Frank Archer for a while during the early days of the New Agenda, dropped in on AbII's current guardian, showed him the new papers, and as the old guardian buzzed off, the guardian angel settled in on AbII's shoulder, and thought he may as well get to work immediately.

That night Abra dreamed. He dreamed of the future, and of empires of nations all bowing down to his sovereign glory, and acknowledging his amazing intellect and they called him the 'Morphmaster', and a figure at the front of the crowd grinned a little at that statement, and his dream changed.

The following morning, Abrazabrandelion was celebrating christmas with his wife and small family, and opened one of his presents from his son, AbIII. 'Archerism – It's fundamental's and Eternal Purpose.'

'I'm a Catholic,' said AbII.

'So was I,' said AbIII. 'I converted to Archerism. It suits my style a little better. More my psychological profile and living habits.'

'Fascinating,' said AbII,' and started leafing through the book.

Over the following three weeks AbII read the book in its entirety. And while, at the end of the odyssey, he had no plans on conversion to Archerism, something far deeper had occurred in the heart of Abrazabrandelionkonjonshonvantrantavere II. His subconscious had developed a religious idea – a New Agenda, as it was called.

'The Pathway of Embellishment,' queried his wife.

'And there is not even a title like that in the Realm Catalogues on New Agenda Religions. It's legally available.'

'It must have been waiting for you,' she winked. 'You know, destiny and all that.'

He smiled, encouraged at that idea, and kissed her on the forehead.

And, his inspiration full and bubbling, AbII sat at his PC all that afternoon, and typed. He typed his mind, he typed his inspiration. And as the words flowed, and his understanding crystallized on just what he was trying to say, the beginnings of a new revolution of faith started, and life in the Realm of Eternity would never be the same again.

The End

Callodyn and Kayella II

'Presenting – KAYELLA!' Said Callodyn, and fished out the rare CD. Old Spice herself, Madonna, the 5 Spice Girls, and indeed the 7th member, Georgia, 777th female Cherubim of the Realm of Eternity, in the rare and hard to find girlgroup CD 'Kayella', which Kayella had not seen in a lifetime of lifetime of lifetimes.

'Jesus bloody Christ!' she swore, as Daniel handed her the CD. 'Now where the hell did you get this from?'

'Down in the basement,' responded Callodyn.

'We have a basement?' asked Kayella surprised.

'Oh believe me, Callophon has a basement. Several actually. Its were I store ancient stuff. Collectable and rare stuff mostly, and other mementos. Only now will I tell you, though. You must swear privacy on the issue.'

'Ok,' said Kayella softly,' and touched her twin on the arm and looked at him seriously. 'I swear sweetie.' Callodyn touched her hand, and momentarily looked in her eyes. Enough said.

'We have 77 sub basements, about the size of Callophon itself. There are a few other places I have stuff as well, but we needn't worry about that for now.'

'What have you got hidden?' she asked, returning to her women's magazine.

'Old stuff,' he said, sitting down next to her on the couch. 'It might surprise you, but I haven't really lost anything, you know. Things you might have assumed I no longer have, I really still do have actually. Just stored away. Preserved for eternity. God, actually.'

She turned to him after a moment's silence. 'God actually what?'

'God. Likes to look at my stuff. I keep it in quiet solitude, hidden away, were no other prying eyes can look at it and affect its spiritual history. God asked me once, keep some things aside, put away in a private place. He loves us, of course, and likes to think over these things.'

She touched him again, and smiled warmly.

'Shall we put it on?' he asked her.

'Sure,' she said.

And as the Kayella CD played all afternoon, Callodyn and Kayella bopped away, happy enough, lost in their own little world.

The End

Lazy Days II

Prologue

'You really are a bitch, aren't you,' swore Elenniel in the rarest of forms, to the child of heaven, Aphrayel, Death herself.

'Takes one to know one, perhaps,' smiled Death. 'Besides, if you don't want to accept the idea, I'll choose someone else.'

'You said I can consult with Eve,' said Elenniel.

Aphrayel groaned. 'If you must. But remember, fair play. All the rules are well established before. I get to look at the challenge itself, and you explain to me how it is solved, and if it is genuinely challenging ENOUGH, me and Samael continue on in our truce. We'll even donate trillions – no – quadrillions to charity, and get involved with heaps of good works programs.'

'You have no concscience,' said Elenniel bravely at the Child of Heaven.

'Oh, we have conscience's alright. 'It's just that we couldn't really give a damn about listening to them,' sparkled the maiden dressed in black, the Gaimanesque Ankh forever hanging around her neck.

'And remember,' continued Death. 'Beyond the Rebellion, Beyond Hell's Gate, lie the Children of Destiny, the Children of Fate.' Resolve that, ok. Time for fulfilment, coz me and Sammy need that out of the way for our future plans. Like I said, work it out with Destiny. Let Eve in on the agenda, and then we can have our fun, and if they crack the mystery, we do the penance. But watch out sweetheart if they fuck up.'

'You'll have your challenge,' said Elenniel, and grinned madly and sarcastically with great displeasure at the Child of Heaven.

'And a pleasure it is to meet you too,' said Aphrayel, and stood, smiled the wicked little smile once more at the firstborn of the female Seraphim of Eternity, and departed.

Michael came in. 'She's gone, huh. What did she want then?'

'Oh, brother,' said Elenniel, and Michael didn't get a straight answer out of her all that afternoon.

Part One

Assault on Mt Bezladar

Chapter One

Time comes, and time goes. And in the fullness of God's love, resurrections do occur, and lives can be restored. And, eventually, young Jason, son of Talzudiel, surfaced from the pit of death, trod into the home of his father and said 'For fuck's sake. That was some heavy shit,' and collapsed on to the lounge, Talzudiel and Winoniel as shocked as hell. It didn't take very long and Danielle Rothchild, daughter of Ambriel and Meludiel found out, came around, kissed him on the cheek and said to him 'How the hell are you?'

'Over it, babe,' he replied. 'I no longer hold a grudge against Blaze, and God has finally redeemed me from Death.'

'It took that, did it?'

'My vengeance was quite deep. Blaze didn't deserve it. I understand that now. He was a punk kid. Didn't know any better. I can forgive him for loving you, ok. He's only a guy. I know things a little better now.'

'Thank God,' replied Danielle, and hugged him.

'Did he... Did he ever show?'

'We haven't seen him – again. You know. Not in any of the resurrections, ever. Not in the new world, ever. He's gone.'

'A wandering Cain,' said Talzudiel, who was watching the news. 'Gabriel called his son that once. Almost a curse. Perhaps life should now forgive the boy.' Talzudiel looked at Jason. 'Perhaps it should, huh son?'

Jason looked into his father eyes, and considered the weight of that statement.

Blaze Bon Jovi, as he stylistically liked to call himself, had lived a hell of a life. In the first outing, back in the beginning, he had killed a man, wandered the universe, eventually shot down in a Blaze of Glory in an wild west world, and had paid his dues for his crime. But he hadn't then been forgiven, and had never tasted the other universes. Still, with rebirth, he had come home again, and was out in the bodies of humanity, wandering like a vagrant, a curse seemingly on his heart, when one morning, in a hotel room, the skanky ho he had hired the night still snoring loudly, something had changed in his heart. It was ok now. To return. To go home. He had been forgiven. It had taken an eternity, but he had been forgiven. Somehow he knew this to be true.

He bought the ticket, when he gave his name, and they checked the id carefully, and then looked at him for a moment, before entering into some discussions. Finally a manager came and saw him. 'Alright, Blaze. Your id does check out. Son of Gabriel. First universe identification. You were wanted for...' he trailed off. The status had just been revoked. He was free to return.

'You can have a free ticket,' the manager said smiling, and Blaze was never happier.

The space flight took a while, but it was clear spaceways in the way it was designed between most of the planetary bodies and the realms. And once the ships hit a certain peak velocity, they could get anywhere in the universe practically in a few moments. It was God technology, and he didn't explain how it worked to any of the companies who had rights, but it worked. That was all they really needed to know.

He got to Zaphora, of all places, a few weeks later, and came to Zaphon tower. It was a quiet day, and he entered the building and found the throneroom open, nobody strangely present. He walked in, knelt in front of the throne, and looked up at the flame. It was burning its usual steady blue.

'Hi. Big guy. I'm back, I suppose. You forgave me or something. I thought it was forever, you know. When I came back, that morning. Found myself alive again, stuck in a swamp, this reborn universe, I didn't really know what to think. But I knew I couldn't go home. But here I am. All this time. If Jason is still around, I just hope the dude isn't pissed off with me, ok. Take care of that, would you.'

Blaze looked up, and the flame, unperturbed, continued with its blue streak, and he stood, walked out backwards, and left. But as he trod down the steps of Zaphon Tower, he said softly, 'Thanks Dude', and surely the spirit of God was listening, for the flame, in a rare streak, burst out a few sparks of white, and resumed, yet again, on its steady and seemingly eternal course.

Ariel was wandering around the streets of Tokyo. She didn't want to go home – back to Danielphon. She didn't want to go back to Zaphora. She was here, in Terraphora, in Japan, living with Shemrael and Cimbrel, who resided here in Tokyo for the most part together, the 10th born of the Seraphim Angels of Eternity finding companionship and solace in each other's company. She didn't want to go home – yet. She knew she would, one day. But she had left Daniel for the time being – to develop again. To taste the maturity she had clung to in her formative years in the Realm of Eternity, which she had also known in her first visit to Terra – Earth – and which seemed to have been somewhat forgotten in all the chaos and melodrama which went along with being Daniel's twin. But on one of her music albums, the song Japan reminded her she had another love in her life, the noble and serene people of Fuji, where she escaped and lived another life – a different life. A life not so – Daniel.

Blackbirds lived in trees at the back of Cimbrel and Shemrael's bungalow. They sat there, flying around often during the day, going here and there for food, but usually returning in the evening and sitting there, silently observing their surrounds, silently at peace with the world. They were old blackbirds as well, Keri could tell. They whispered to her in English from time to time, for they were ancient enough to have learned human tongue, as many animals now were. 'Brave girl. Living in Japan. Where is your home? Are you running away? Who owns your heart? We see sadness there noble lady.'

She said nothing. They read her heart. They read her thoughts. Somehow they knew.

'He is not yet honourable. I will make him so,' said Cimbrel.

Keri looked at Cimmy. 'You will make who honourable?'

'Daniel San,' responded the 10th born.

Ariel looked deeply into her brother's eyes, put her hands together in prayer, and bowed.

Yet, as Cimbrel departed, the softly sarcastic 'good luck' from the mouth of Ariel the Seraphim summed it all up.

Abrazabrandelionkonjonshonvantrantavere II had had initial success with the 'Path of Embellishment'. It had gained an audience, and he had visited an 'Archerism Assembly', queried whether he could gain an audience with Frank himself and the pastor had used a secured email to email the district head who, thinking the request was decent enough, forwarded it up the chain. Remarkably, it got all the way to Frank, which was saying something now, considering the vast hierarchy which ran Archerism, and the difficulty in trying to get an audience with the cult leader, as it were.

They chatted about this and that and, finally, Frank spoke some words which meant something to Ab II.

'In all my time developing my ideas, one thing remained true. I had good ideas. I had original ideas. And in the spirit of the New Agenda back then, that was enough. It passed all on copyright, and I could establish a faith. But this I will share with you. Unless the commitment is an enduring one – unless it is practically an eternal one, one willing to find a committed successor if absolutely necessary should you eventually decided to quit the thing, then it simply won't last, and God will not be interested in developing your ministry. He needs commitment and endurance, and believe me he will test you out to start with. IF you have those qualities, Abrazabrandelion. If you have those qualities, and genuinely mean it, you will find the success you are looking for. I've read your work. Its a good one. There are some good ideas in there, and it has potential for a number of offspring writings developing the faith from key apostles, for want of a better word, in your organization. But if you really want the success, it is as simple as working for it and being patient. It comes in time. Believe me, it comes in time. And one day you won't be able to hold back the tides at the ongoing demand.'

Abrazendelion found those words most encouraging. And, with them in mind, he rented office space with some of his fortunes, hired a hall not far from home, and sent out some flyers. Patience. He needed patience, and was reminded of that. So he would be patient, and, as the Path of Embellishment gradually got its name known, he would, so he hoped, reap the rewards, and find happiness with some of the truths of knowledge being promoted to men and even angelkind, and take his place, so he hoped, among the iconoclasts of legend, another contributor to the great work of the Spirit of Truth.

Or so he imagined anyway.

'The Schmuck,' said Jacob.

'What schmuck?' asked King David.

'Jew Boy,' responded Jacob.

David was lost for words.

'And who exactly is Jew Boy?' he asked.

'The Schmuck,' replied Jacob again, and came over to David, showing him the newspaper article.

'JESUS HAS A CRACK AT MT BEZLADAR'.

'That schmuck,' said Jacob.

'Good luck to him,' said David, losing interest.

Jacob looked at the article a moment longer, and then looked at his kingship.

'That's it then, I suppose. The rise and fall of Jewish glory. Taken by a mama's boy.'

David ignored him.

'Had to happen I suppose,' continued Jacob. 'Lost your nerve years ago. Staggered by the growth of his church thingy. No longer hold your own in those debates you had with him.'

David glared at Jacob and sighed, but returned his interest to his crossword puzzle.

Jacob sat down next to him.

'Still, I guess its for the best,' he continued. 'They always did prefer Christmas to Hannukah.'

David didn't say anything.

'Yep,' continued Jacob. 'The rise and fall of Judaism. Good while it lasted. Till it lost its balls!' he said scathingly.

David finally responded.

'Ok, old man. You'll get your show. But no winging at the outcome, kapiche. No bloody winging.'

And as he returned to his crossword puzzle he couldn't help but overhear the sniggering 'heh heh heh' coming from his great etc grandpa.

They were 5 ks to go, and it was cold and frozen. Mary was complaining constantly, yet Jesus told her to be a good and godly woman and shut the hell up. Her sarcastic replies of 'bite me Christ Child' usually finished the conversations. It was late on thursday, and they could see the base central occasionally as they climbed, when Jesus said he was fucked, and needed a rest. They made camp. Jesus built a fire and, laying around the burning fire, Mary sensibly in the tent in the sleeping bag, cursing him with every frozen breath, Jesus nodded off.

He awoke some time later, with a sore head, and then he noticed it was being dragged across the frozen earth. 'What the hell?' he suddenly asked, as he realized a strong grip had come on him. In fact, reaching for the grip he heard a snarl as his hands were smacked away, and so he looked up. There, right up above him, was the face of a monster – a beast. It was in fact the local female yeti, still unmated, who was hungry. She dragged him on, and, finally, coming into the yeti's cave, she slobbered her fowl tongue all over his face and, pulling him down to her animal skin rags, put her hand over his testicles, fondled them with great satisfaction, and dutifully went to sleep. She had found herself a mate.

The following 3 weeks of matrimonial bliss for Jesus, husband of the wild yeti of Bezladar, are best not told but, suffice to say, when he finally escaped, returned to the camp to the much maligned Mary Magdalene who complained instantly that food was starting to run 'bloody low', he did not comment, at all, on the most life-changing experiences he had quite horrifically suffered through. Mary did him the grace of no further inquiry.

King David booked the flight to Mt Bezladar late on a Melladon afternoon online, after he had spent a week scouring his friends contact database, thinking through all of them, and their skills. He had been on several mountaineering escapades in his long sojourns of life, but had never quite turned professional at it. More of a very experienced amateur. As such, he had never quite developed the contact list of acquaintances who could help him out in this situation. Oh, they were back there, alright, in the recesses of his mind, old faces, old legends, who had conquered this or that hill majestic, but they had slipped away, along with countless other faces, into the dim memories of a long lived life. But his friends database, which he kept up-to-date regularly, and which he committed to memory as much as possible, had his lifetimes supply of friends whom he knew something about. And he had picked a few dozen of them, emailed off requests to join the 'Assault of Mt Bezladar' challenge, and mostly got positive replies.

He was ready.

In the end, it wasn't so much about responding to the pride of Jesus of Nazareth, but more responding to the pride of Jacob father Israel. The old goat still prided himself on his choseness, and while David had progress with countless aeons of thought on the issue, and indeed grown accustomed to terribly modernized viewpoints, he still respected the old man and was willing to give him the show he desired in competing with the christ child.

He had already decided to indeed make a grand show of it, and had invited sponsors galore, and variour realm TV networks to cover Israel's response to the Jesus challenge, as they had been putting it, and the stage was set for the time of his life. But it didn't matter who won, did it? It was all in the name of good fun and rivalry, wasn't it?

Mmmmm.

Daniel was eating Fruit Loops for breakfast at Danielphon. Ariel seemed to have disappeared, and she was nowhere to be seen. Awesome. He snuck out the back that afternoon, went down into one of his private fortresses, and unearthed his ancient Playboy collection.

'I remember you, babe,' said Daniel looking at one of the picture.

'Most dishonourable,' said a voice in mocking Japanese accent all of a sudden.

Daniel looked up. It was Cimbrel.

'How the hell did you get in here?' asked Daniel san.

'I was observing you,' said Cimbrel.

'I'll have to change the security codes now,' said Daniel to himself.

'Ariel san,' said Cimbrel.

'Ariel san what?' queried Daniel.

'She is not – amused.'

'Oh,' said Daniel guiltily. He knew that also.

'Many years ago, I learned something,' started Cimbrel. 'When I was living on earth. I found God in faith and learned to repent. And while it has never been so intense since then, I never forgot. That is what we do from time to time.'

Daniel felt incredibly guilty on that statement from Cimbrel.

'So, Daniel san. I am here to train you.'

'Yes Mr Miyagi,' said Daniel sarcastically.

Cimbrel did not respond.

The Japanese angel came over and looked at the stash of playboys. 'Are not Ariel's tender loins enough for you?'

'Ariel's tender loins are just fine, thanks. Tasty as ever.'

Cimbrel did not smile.

'I'll get rid of them,' moaned Daniel.

'Good. Tomorrow we begin your training.'

'Jesus Christ!' swore Daniel.

'Exactly,' finished Cimbrel the Wise.

Daniel consulted the Book of Daniel's Ancient Understandings on Life.

'Cimbrel,' he said.

'Yes Daniel San.'

'Go home. Send Ariel here.'

Cimbrel looked at Daniel, ready to find an excuse, but sensing Daniel's mood, nodded. 'At once, Daniel San.'

Ariel stood before him a couple of days later. 'If you don't like me for me, sweetie. Find someone else. I'm not changing.'

'Ok. It would be a little easier if you matured a bit, but ok,' she said. 'I do love you for you.'

'Sorry, Jacob. I've had enough of the cold. The mission is off.'

'Quitter,' said father Israel to King David.

'Pass the remote. And the mobile. I feel like Chinese.'

'Ooh, order me mongolian lamb,' said Jacob. 'I'll have 3 spring rolls,' said Rachel.

David ordered his chinese.

He ate in peace.

'What is it?' asked Mary.

'A frozen yeti hand,' said Jesus, grinning madly.

'A frozen yeti hand?' she queried.

'A frozen female yeti hand,' said the Christ Child of God's greater glory.

Enough Said.

The End

Storm Warning

'A storm is coming, Michael,' said Ambriel.

Michael nodded. They were in Forrestfield again, at Callodyn's place, and skies had turned grey. It was looking to be a big one.

Callodyn walked in. 'A storm is coming, Michael,' he said.

'Right. 'Gotcha,' said Michael. 'Batton down the hatches, I suppose.'

'Weather reports say its gonna be a big one,' said Callodyn.

'Should we take precautions?' asked Elenniel.

'You can never be too safe,' said Fiona Macintosh, huddled next to Ambriel.

Kayella spoke up. 'Well, twin? Do we have to worry?'

'Only about Michael's stomach. After the extra helping of chicken curry he had for lunch, a storm is probably the least of our concerns. If there is any storm to be warned about, take heed.'

They huddled down in the loungeroom, watching 'Predator' staring Arnold Scwharzenegger, eating fried chicken from the store, and Michael let one rip. It was loud, and moments later the room smelled atrocious.

'Jesus Christ!' swore Callodyn. 'What the hell was in that currie?'

Michael was embarassed.

The movie progressed, and as the Indian fellow was about to face the Predator, Michael let one rip again.

'Your farts are almost as bad as this movie,' said Ambriel.

Michael didn't say anything.

'Oh, I think Predator is a vast improvement on the stench of firstborn here,' said Callodyn.

'Be nice,' said Elenniel. 'Michael rarely has wind problems.

Still, Michael didn't say anything.

The wind was starting to get wild outside, and they had the fireplace going. Michael let one rip again.

'Ok,' said Elenniel. 'I love you Michael, dearly. But there are limits. I'm going into the kitchen.' The two other ladies accompanied her.

Michael watched them go and looked at Callodyn and Ambriel.

'You know,' said Callodyn. 'Daniel has let off some classics over the years.'

'But even stinky guts is preferable to you,' said Ambriel, holding his nose.

Michael finally spoke. 'If you think its bad now, I must warn you. I had curried eggs afterwards.'

Shortly, the house empty, with the other Children of Destiny headed out for the evening, Michael all alone, he said out loud. 'What? Was it something I said?'

The End

Curtain Call

Ambriel and Meludiel were in Forrestfield, living at Callodyn's plush house, relaxing.

'So. In the end, Ambriel. Is it going to be me? I asked Daniel this question, so please tell.'

'In the end, sweetie?' he said. 'Probably not. Probably yes, from time to time, but probably no, from time to time. I think what Daniel said to me once is probably true. The twin is a sometimes lover, but sometimes not, but always a bestie, and always a comfort. But an eternal permanent? Not even Michael, from what he says to me, plans that with Elenniel. But I'll be around forever, Mel. Is that good enough.'

She hugged him. 'Yes. Yes that is good enough. Daniel said the same thing.'

Then she was happy.

And the children of destiny lived and loved and were happy and at peace and full of joy and full of life. And that was their purpose, for each other, their heavenly father, and for all that would be. And God was happy with this. And, looking ahead, and looking into the book of destiny, God knew he had an eternity yet to enjoy the comfort and company of his children in this world of worlds, were they were happy and at peace with each other, having learned, substantially, the ways and rules of God.

But all was not perfect yet.

God made each realm unique, each new realm, and each was created and settled anew, in the plans of God, as if it were itself the centrepiece of creation, and given such status in the heart of God. But each world created was but a piece in a jigsaw, a block in a building, which was still being built, still being shaped, still coming forth. And, so far, he had but laid a foundation stone. More realms would soon come forth, quite a number, quite a substantial number, each after the other. And each would need to be unique, and treated as the very special creation of God. But later on, when those purposes had come to pass, God knew what would be. The final, ultimate world, of all inter-connecting realities, were a grand plain of Terra was the ultimate reward for all their service. But that was not yet.

So, for now, God enjoyed his pleasant life, and his meanderings in and out of the Children of Destiny and, as his very own Torah said, whatever will be will be. Whatever will be will be.

The End

The End of the Beginning

And time passed, infinite practically, and the children of Destiny lived their lives. But, no, they still yet did not have the substance of eternity in their confidences.

So a rest was again ordained. And 1400 Worlds were planned, followed by the Eternal world, were ultimate resolutions would eventuate.

But, for now, the first of the 1400. Moonflower City. And then, as it is written, whatever would be would be...

The End


End file.
